


Remedy

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cannonverse, Feeding, Fluff, Hand Feeding, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Sure What's Going On Here, KO knows he fucked up, KOcest, M/M, Minimal proofreading, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Post current cannon, Sensuality, Soft and Fluffy, Sort Of, TKO Rules spoilers, The Mindscape, Wordcount: 500-1000, but not well written, but the hurt isn't really here, feederism, idk - Freeform, is this a kink fic?, might add to this might not, more like 11-14, no explicit content, the slightest amount of angst, they're at the upper end of the age range for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: KO feeds TKO. maybe he's trying to make up for what he did. maybe he's trying to move on





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this. I think I was craving some fluff with them after TKO Rules. Enjoy?

They’re sitting together, not talking. TKO’s house has been restored to all of its former glory (not that it was very glorious before). TKO is playing some video game, destroying the CPU. KO is just kind of sitting there, watching the game. There’s soda cans and a few empty bags of chips lying on the floor in front of them that KO is debating cleaning up, but doesn’t have the willpower to do it. 

Part of him wants to promise never to clean TKO’s room ever again. He doesn’t want to accidentally cause memories of That Day. They already talked/fought it out- TKO had done most of the fighting, and KO the talking. They’re supposed to be good, but KO still feels just as bad as the day he’d realized just how bad he messed up. Maybe that’s for the best right now.

TKO finishes a round of his game victorious as usual and reaches for more chips. This happens to be the last handful in the bag, so TKO crushes the bag into a vaguely spherical shape and throws it behind them.

KO materializes another bag of those chips- bigger than the last one. He feels like it's the right thing to do for some reason. Maybe he feels like it’s a step toward paying off the huge debt he owes his counterpart. Bags of chips only go so far though. 

Another round of TKO’s game passes by in a blur. TKO reaches for the chips, tearing the bag open with his teeth. KO can’t help but watch him. Watching TKO eat is mesmerizing for some unknown reason.

KO reaches out and finds himself moving the bag of chips closer to TKO. He’s not hungry himself, but it feels correct to have the food closer to them.

This seems to set off a chain of events that KO can’t really understand. First he starts handing the bag to TKO when ever he wins a round. KO doesn’t notice, but TKO sets the rounds to be shorter and easier. Then KO finds himself handing chips to TKO. The last domino in the chain falls when TKO just leans over and bites the chip right out of KO’s hand. 

KO can’t think. TKO is eating out of his hand and it feels correct. If he was any less entranced by watching TKO eat he would be freaking out, but somehow KO is calm. His hands are surprisingly steady as he feeds TKO. He doesn’t even notice when TKO stops playing. 

He feeds TKO every chip in the bag, one by one. When the chips are gone, KO only thinks for a fraction of a second before producing a deliciously decadent chocolate cake with thick frosting and even more chocolate sprinkles.

TKO looks at it in surprise for a moment as KO slices a generous amount and puts it on a plate. He doesn’t protest when KO picks up a piece of the slice on a fork and offers it to him. 

KO’s heart jumps as TKO let's out a small noise of appreciation at the flavor of the cake. He sees TKO lick his lips, tongue a small flicker of pink. KO melts and gives TKO another forkful of the cake.

TKO takes it gratefully and relaxes into a rhythm of chewing and swallowing as KO keeps a steady amount of food going into him. He feels full and it’s not unpleasant. It’s surprisingly nice.

They get halfway through a second slice like this before TKO refuses for the first time, turning his face away. KO takes the hint and sets down the plate. 

They’re a lot closer to each other than they were when they started. TKO puts a hand on his stomach. There’s a fuzzy feeling spreading through his body and he finds himself smiling. 

KO reaches out to do the same, hesitantly at first. He finds no resistance from TKO, and places both hands on TKO’s belly. He feels warm and soft, KO can’t help but think. He starts to gently rub TKO’s belly and it feels good. It feels good and correct for both of them. TKO can’t help melting into the touch. He looks at KO sleepily and reaches for him. KO is surprised at first, but he understands as TKO hovers above the ground. TKO is sleepy, but still strong enough to lift KO off the ground. He plops both himself and KO onto his bed. 

KO suddenly feels tired himself, and nestles into the messy but soft surface. TKO curls against him with a quiet hum. 

They both fall asleep there.


End file.
